Huh? What?
by Rieyama Yuuko
Summary: Okay, she know that she is an otaku, a hardcore one that's it. And she had spent enough times in her previous life reading bunch of Self-Insert OC fanfiction, but there's no fucking way she is being reincarnated and reborn in Fullmetal Alchemist Universe. NOT TO MENTION AS A CERTAIN FLAME ALCHEMIST DAUGHTER. OC Self-Insert, slow-paced AlphonseOC. Fanfiction in trial


_**[1] Death**_

_**The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism; the state of being dead; **_

_**[2] Reincarnation **_

_**The rebirth of a soul in another body; a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn; a new version of something from the past**_

* * *

"**Huh? What?"**

_**Summary: Okay, she know that she is an otaku, a hardcore one that's it. And she had spent enough times in her previous life reading bunch of Self-Insert OC fanfiction, but there's no fucking way she is being reincarnated and reborn in Fullmetal Alchemist Universe. NOT TO MENTION AS A CERTAIN FLAME ALCHEMIST DAUGHTER. OC Self-Insert, slow-paced AlphonseOC.**_

_**A/N: **_** This is my first fanfiction in English and Fullmetal Alchemist fandom,and it has been quite a long time since the last time I write a fanfiction. English is not my first language, so please tolerate any me. This story is still on trial, I'm still feeling a bit unsure whether to continue this or not. **

**I Have a Beta-reader for this story now, with the username: lilaclily00**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETAED**

_**REWRITTEN/EDITED on 14/July/2014**_

* * *

**"Huh? What?"**

**_Chapter 00: Prologue_**

I didn't remember my name, or the details of my identity in my previous life.

but I remember what I was like, My hobbies, habits, things I was interested in, and the world I was living in before.

I have no slightest idea what I looked like, what was my name, where did I live, and my age when I died.

Oh, yes. I died. Even without the memory, I just know that I am dead and is no longer in the world I once lived in.

One thing that I remembered instantly when I woke up in the darkness is the fact that I am an otaku, a hardcore one that's it.

I remembered spending a lot of money on a lot anime _goodies_, _figures/figmas/nendoroids, comic-books (manga), art-books, video games, and anime dvds. _

And when I said 'a lot' I mean it. Really large amount of it.

It's a bit amazing that I could remember all of the anime/manga that I have watched or read, and the other random and insignificants things from the internet even though I barely know what I really was like.

I mean, sure. Of course like what I just said, I know really well that I am an Otaku. And how much of an _anime/ manga_ nerd I was (And probably still).

I also know the general academical stuff from school, my world history, the cultures and technologies too.

But just it. I don't know my personality.

I don't know my psychical appearance , my name, my age when I was dead.

I don't know what caused my death

Not even my family

Just that I am an otaku, and dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I did not believe in a world after death, there is no hell nor heaven. Is what I always tried to convince myself. And I did believe it.

Which make it natural for me to not believe in the concept of reincarnation. Well, I mean those people who said you will be reborn as an ants and get stepped on by people if you didn't live your life as a good person? It's such an idiotic thing. Rather silly to believe.

So when I'm dead I did not expect anything. I know that my life has ended.

So when Endless darkness greeted me upon my death, I accepted it. I know that was supposed to be my end.

Or not.

I lied there for a few moments and nothing happened.

_Umm…Why the hell am I still here?_

I frowned, or at least tried to at this. When I discovered that I cannot frown.

Okay, let me rephrase that. I cannot frown. The facial muscle on my face, or _Orbicularis oculi, Corrugator supercilii and procerus _(don't ask me why I know the name of the muscles which are used to frown. I have no idea too).

I mentally scowled at the weirdness of the situation and I tried to move my legs.

I cannot move. I cannot move my leg at all. In fact I can't even feel it.

If this was really what I first had thought (and hoped) to be the endless darkness that every dead people came across on the end of their life, I wouldn't have cared and would just shrug it off.

The problem is the fact that I started to feel the spaces around me, which is slicky, and suspiciously feels like meat without a skin, the innards of an animal.

I tried again to move my body, this time I tried to flail my arms.

Still can't

I tried again and again, with my upper body, toes, fingers, lips. Anything.

No result. No. Nada.

I cannot move my body.

Not even a muscle.

_YEAY. Fan-Freaking-Tastic. Fucking great, right?_

_Stucked inside what might be the intestine of an animal._

_Hah, what? Did I died by getting eaten by some carnivore animal when I walked around the Zoo or something?_

I would have added more curses and sarcastic comments if it were not for the sudden fatigue that overwhelmed me.

Sleep claimed me after that.

I woke up a few times since the first time I woke up here, but oddly I always feel tired and ende up sleeping again to recharge my energy.

I sleep, wake up, sleep, wake up. And that circle is keep being repeated until god only knows how much.

Time have passed a lot and I must have grown, since the space around me is keep getting tight. It feels so cramped here compared to the first time I woke up here.

This time I actually is able to stay awake for a while after all those sleeps, and I'm so using this chance to do my speculation of my current condition.

It took me less than a minute to figure out what had happened.

It was rather easy to conclude, thanks to all those Self-Insert Fanfictions that I have read in my previous life.

Yep, you got it right Sherlock.

I am being reincarnated.

How could I know? Like I said, it was rather easy. The place I'm currently in is dark, but oddly is slicky, feels warm, and oddly squishy.

And also because I am sure that I am somehow alive now, I could surely hear my own heartbeats, and another heartbeats through the spaces, or what might be the walls of my new mother abdomen.

Since the rapid growth of my body, I started to feel more (with my skin now. I could feel the warmth and safety inside my mother's '_womb_'), and I also started to hear, like I said before.

I could hear the blood pumping through the veins, the rapid beats of my (and my mother's) heart, and voices from the outer walls.

Whenever I started to feel uneasy, I moved around a lot inside the womb, sometimes I kicked my legs and tried to flail my arms. Then I would hear a voice of a woman soothing me.

Anyway, I figured it out in a less than a minute that I am being reborn. Again, thank to all those self-insert fanfictions I have read.

And all those time I have spent imagining myself if I were reborn in the world of my favorite anime.

Hey, what? Every _Anime_ nerds have done it at least once, right? Sue me!

Anyway…

I started to feel tired again… maybe the body a baby can't sustain all the thinking

And with no further thought I fell into a deep sleep again, my sleeping routine continued as I grow bigger everyday. Sometime I can feel it, I just know that the time to my birth is getting closer.

But I just sleep and sleep through all of it anyway since I always feel tired. Better safe my energy for the oncoming date of my birth.

Imagine my surprise when one day, the walls that surrounded me tighten around me as it contracted and pushed me out of my safe little haven.

I wailed, and cried. Loud.

I WAS SHOCKED DAMN IT.

ONE MOMENT I WAS ASLEEP AND SUDDENLY I WAS BORN.

AND IT WAS SHITTING COLD AS HELL, NOT TO MENTION THERE ARE GIANT HANDS TOUCHING ME AROUND RUBBING ME WITH WET CLOTHS(I know it's human hands and they're probably washing me but it still feels creepy being touched around, and passed around).

The outside world is really different from my mother's womb. I have expected what it would have felt like to be born in the world. And I don't think something could explain it better than this word : a Horror.

Don't make describe the gory feelings of my birth anymore than this. Please, don't.

In my mother womb, it was warm and safe, and when I was born, it is cold. I don't know where the hell I am but it feels cold. I SWEAR A FREEZER WASN'T EVEN THIS COLD.

YES. I KNOW. I'M EXAGGERATING. BUT IT IS COLD OUTSIDE. AND I'M NOT USED TO IT, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH OKAY?

I was still wailing loudly when I was being passed to another hands, and I heard the woman voice that I have known well these past months speaking in a gibberish that sounded like German.

"_Such a beautiful child…_" My mother muttered softly, while holding me gently.

Another voice piped up, a deep yet strained voice. _Huh? sounded like an old man._

"_What will you name her?_"

My mother got silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"_Vienna…Vienna Mustang_"

I perked up at the sound of the name '_Mustang_' being spoken. Well, actually it might be a word from the German-like language here. Who knows right? But I can't help it that my thoughts wandered to a certain raven-haired womanizer State Alchemist from the Fullmetal Alchemist series.

Everything after that became a blur, and I fell asleep in my mother arms.

I swear to god, all I did in this new life I was given is sleeping.

* * *

"_She really is a beautiful baby…_" The doctor commented, as he watched the newborn Vienna Mustang fell asleep on her mother arms.

The mother of the child only smiled tiredly, but her face showed nothing else than pure happiness.

The doctor also smiled seeing the peaceful view of the mother and her newborn.

"_She got your eyes, but her hair… it's from her father isn't it?_"

The mother only nodded solemnly, her smile started to slip at the mention of the father of her child. It doesn't take a genius to realize that the baby took after her father more than her mother.

The baby doesn't looks anything like the mother, except the startling bright green eyes of course.

She hadn't told her father that she was pregnant with his child. It was only a one-night stand, She was naïve and got really happy when her crush asked her out on a date, So when he asked her to be his for a night, she just accept happily and blindly.

And look at where that has gotten her… seventeen , without a job,without a husband nor a boyfriend and a baby.

How was she supposed to feed her baby with her current condition? Maybe she should have told him so he could has helped by sending some money-But no. It was impossible. She know that he is a womanizer, and that the man was striving toward a goal.

If she wasn't wrong it was to be state alch— alche—alche-something . Whatever it was. She know it was really stubborn of her. But she don't want to ask for his help, she will try to do it with her own strength. As much as she could do.

And she doubted that he would remember her anyway, he was drunk that time and she never actually have a conversation with the man before or after that night. She was no one to him.

With all the depressing thought, the air in the room couldn't get anymore heavier.

The Doctor, realizing the mother sudden change of mood, quickly speak.

"_You know what? Frieda,you could just stay here for the time being until you have recovered, and if you need a job, you could work on my clinic as a nurse or my assistant. I know you have some knowledge about medication, and I could keep an eye for the little Vienna for a while at least. A newborn need a lot of check-ups, you know that, right? _"

By the time the doctor stopped speaking, a proud grin has found it way into the doctor face, and he stared at the mother that's currently blinking her eyes profusely, baffled by the doctor's offer.

The mother gulped her own saliva unsurely at the offer that was given. It looks promising, and she indeed know a bit about medication. She was studying to become a doctor before she was pregnant and canceled her plan to enroll to the Academy.

"_B-B-But Doctor-! A-Are you sure-? Can I really…?_" The woman stuttered, still dumbfounded by the offer.

The doctor barked a laugh, "Of course you can! I offered it, didn't I? You could start working immediately after you have recovered, and you may stay in the clinic. There's a few bedrooms upstairs that you could use. It's free"

Tears swelled up on the woman face, and she smiled widely.

"Thank you very much! Doctor Marcoh!"

* * *

**_Thus, Vienna Mustang was born on the 14th of November 1902_**

**_And the adventure of her in the new universe has begun._**

* * *

_**A/N: WHOPEEE I FINISHED THE PROLOGUE~! Again English is not my first language, my vocabularies are limited, and my grammar is only borderline fine. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS FANFICTION IS STILL ON TRIAL, I'm not sure if I will continue this or not I will wait for the responses. If it got a lot of responses I will update, if not then yeah I might drop this fanfiction . Please review, favorite, follows and give me some criticism! I will appreciate it**_

* * *

_**EXTRA NOTE:**_

_**Vienna is two years younger than Alphonse, and three years younger than Edward.**_

_**Edward was born in 1989, and Alphonse in 1990.**_

_**Roy is not the part of military yet, according to the FMA timeline on tumblr. Roy Mustang enrolled in the Amestrians Military Academy in 1903. At the age of 18.**_

_**Which mean he is 17 years old now. And the one-night stand happened in the end of 1901, when he is 16 (Eh, wow. That was freaking early).**_

_**And err, I kinda forgot the details but as far as I known Marcoh isn't a part of the military yet. He got involved later and in the Ishvalan war in 1908. And yes, he is a bit OOC here. I want to make him a bit laid-back and relaxed before he got involved in the war and became his canon-self. **_

_**I will try to not make him too much OOC from his own character. Only a bit more laid-back. SORRY FOR MY CRAPPY WRITING SKILL. BUT REVIEW PLEASE. ERR AND SORRY IF VIENNA SEEMS MARY-SUEISH**_


End file.
